


Somedays are covered in rain while other days are made of glory. And you are the summer sun, the only one who knows the story

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: 2005 Tim, After Party, Age Difference, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Rejection, Spamalot, Stage Play, Sweet, Theatre, Unrequited Love, damn how I he looks good in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Girl meets boyBoy meets girlGirl needs boyBoy rejects girl





	Somedays are covered in rain while other days are made of glory. And you are the summer sun, the only one who knows the story

You had locked eyes with him several times that evening and it thrilled you every time.  
You knew he was off limits, but you couldn't help that shot of electricity in the pit of your stomach each time his eyes met yours, you couldn't help feeling totally helpless and lightheaded when you saw him - like you wanted to give your inner being to him.  
He wasn't a stranger. Oh, how that would have made things much easier.  
He was a friend of your father and you knew your desires were forbidden, tabu, but there was nothing you could do to change what you felt.  
You imagined he had the same thoughts and dirty fantasies and you longed with all your heart he would confess them to you later.

You developed early and were used to men ogling and gawking and it had never bothered you, you got off on it actually. At the age of 12 you had the breasts and the curves you had now and you had taken advantage of that when you were younger - playing around with guys, letting them think you were available and up for grabs. You usually got whatever you wanted and believed this would not be any different. The only thing was that you really liked this mature, older man you had been flirting with all night and it scared you. Intimacy scared you, cause you never knew what do expect from the other person.  
It was much easier to drift transiently from one pair of arms to the next, acting aloof and never develop any deeper emotions. Never let it get too serious.

You secluded by the bar, not feeling particularly in a dance mode, you had settled for drinking beer and trash talk with your girlfriends, all which had some kind of family relationship with the cast. They had seen the play many times, this was your first time. You had deliberately waited for the last show and the wrap party afterwards you had heard so much about for such a long time. You figured this would be the best opportunity if you wanted to get close to him.  
It was an open bar in which the bartenders were dressed in next to nothing and happened to have big boobs, so the revolving door of men never stopped spinning.

You turned around and he was standing behind you, with an unlit cigarette between his lips, looking ever so engrossed in a conversation with a fellow stage actor, holding a glass of beer in his hands. Your heart sped up and you had to look away.  
Smiling from ear to ear as you put one hand over your mouth to stifle the involuntary sounds that happened to escape you when he was close by.

You remembered the first movie of his you saw - Annie. And the feelings he stirred in your young 8 year old body, how strange he made your stomach feel and how you had gone to bed that night, awkwardly touching yourself under the covers and when the sensation escalated in you, had placed your teddy bear over your face, as a way of hiding the pleasure from yourself. Experience both shame and extreme excitement at once and didn't really know what it meant.

He still made you feel that way - aroused and ashamed, and you so loved it!

You nudged your friend.

"Just look at him!" you said dreamfully.

"What?" she asked and turned around.

You sighed. A deep sigh of someone madly infatuated by someone unobtainable.

"God, my heart!" you exclaimed and dramatically placed your hand over your chest. "I have to have him!"

You gazed his way and his eyes met yours again. He smiled so genuinely. You smiled back.  
You watched as he ended the conversation and made his way in your direction. 

"Hey, sweetheart" he said as he passed.

"Hey"

You tried to act casual and not let the obvious longing show. But the tender adjective he chose to use didn't mean what you wanted it to mean. It was just a everyday word he utilized. He might as well have said 'buddy' or 'pal' as he gave you a friendly, guy pat on your back.

You leaned in to your friends;

"I'll be right back"

Boosted by your many beers, you made your way to him. He was standing alone with his back against the brick wall, cigarette and beer in one hand.  
He turned and his face lit up when he saw you.

"Hey Mollie!" he exclaimed. "Can't believe I finally got to see you here"

"Can I have a smoke?" you asked.

"Yes of course"

He held out the pack and let you take one.

"Oh wait" he said as he fished for the lighter in his pant pocket.

Shielding the cigarette from the wind with one hand as he lit it for you. 

"There we go" he said and smiled. "So what did you think of the play?" he asked and drank what was left in his glass.

"Well" you said and took a drag on your cigarette. "To be honest I kinda had trouble following the plot"

He laughed.

"Oh? What was it that confused you? I played king Arthur, you got that, right?"

He made a little grimace and inhaled deeply before allowing the smoke to slowly filter out of his nostrils. You smiled mischievously and looked right at him.

"Yeah yeah, it's just that you made it very hard to focus..."

He saw the seriousness in your eyes and took a step back in an attempt to protect your youthful and vernal integrity with his distance. It hurt you, you really believed he liked you too and his action made you very upset.

"Look..." he mumbled, struggling to find the right words.

"I don't understand" you said and shifted your body weight from one foot to the other. "Haven't you been flirting with me all night?"

"Molls" he said and chuckled a bit uncomfortable. "You are a sweet kid, and I'm very flattered, but I'm an old man"

"Not to me you aren't"

"Love, I'm a friend of your father"

"Then will you stop using those pet names when you talk to me? It's very confusing"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, that is just the way I talk. I'm sorry if you think I was leading you on. I would never deliberately hurt you, I care for you very much..."

You took a step closer to him.

"...But not in that way"

He laughed nervously, completely caught off guard.

"How could I ever let anything happen between us? How could I ever look your dad in the eye?"

You opened your mouth to answer, when he said:

"You're just a child, Mollie"

"Child? You have me sound like I'm an infant, a damn kid who can't make her own decisions, like I don't have a clue on what I want"

"Well how can you know what you want at your age?" he asked. "I'm not trying to belittle you, absolutely not, but I just think you're too young to really know how things work"

"Tim, I'm 23 years old..."

"And I'm 59" he said, cutting you off. "It's a 36 year age gap..."

He stubbed out his cigarette.

"Look, Mollie, I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be right"

He placed one hand on your shoulder and you looked down as your heart beat heavily in your chest.

"If I were 30 years younger I wouldn't hesitate" he said, trying to sound cheerful and take the seriousness out of the strained situation.

His rejection had caught you off guard aswell, you had been so certain that he would surrender to you, you had no other outcome in your head.  
A mixture of cigarettes and his after shave lingered as he leaned into you, and you bit your lip. Even in this circumstance did he make you feel aroused and ashamed at the same time. You shivered.

"Let's get you inside, you're freezing" he said and pulled you closer, squeezing you a little in reassurance that everything was still ok between the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected by Master Tim - imagine that.


End file.
